


Baby-Girl Wants a Unicorn, Baby-Girl is Gonna Get a Unicorn

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Birthday Presents, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Stiles, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Claudia is in love with unicorns and she doesn't believe Derek when he says that they aren't real. Stiles is going to do everything to give her what she wants.Birthday List:1. A Real Living Unicorn.Derek is just trying to keep his husband and his daughter's feet on the ground instead of in the clouds. They do not make it easy.





	Baby-Girl Wants a Unicorn, Baby-Girl is Gonna Get a Unicorn

Derek never really understood what Stiles was capable of, sure he was the Emissary of Scott’s pack and he was not someone Derek would ever want to be on the bad side of but he wasn’t like Deaton or so many of the other Druids and Darach they had come across, whether they were allies or enemies.

Once upon a time Deaton had called Stiles a spark and that seemed to be the best way to describe him. He wanted something to happen and somehow Stiles carried the spark to make it happen. In the world they lived in, people just pretended that he was a mutant and they registered when they were supposed to but the rest of it was no one’s business. Stiles was a cunning man, he knew more about hiding in plain sight then even the werewolves, and that was why he was so useful to the pack with or without the friendship between Scott and Stiles. Derek told Scott when he became an alpha that Stiles needed to be his Emissary and thankfully they had worked through the shit between them enough that Scott listened.

Derek and Stiles had been together since Stiles was a Junior in high school and they had been kicking ass and taking names for a long time together. Then Lydia found a way for them to have a child (for any gay couple to have a child), Derek was kind of surprised that Stiles didn’t just make it happen. Derek had seen him do bigger magic. They wanted it enough but when Stiles told him that they would have to find a scientific answer, Derek nodded even though he didn’t understand.

Stiles pressed a hand to Derek’s cheek, “As weird as it sounds, my love, I would have given anything to carry our child but I can’t. I don’t have the kind of power I would need to create a place to carry and support our child. I would have done that for you though, if Lydia had found a way to put a life support system in my belly, I would have done anything for you. I hope you can believe me when I say that.”

Derek did believe him and was comforted by the knowledge that though it seemed like it sometimes; Stiles’s abilities did have limits. They were lucky to have Cora, who was willing to carry their child to term and when she gave birth to a little girl; Derek and Stiles gave a piece of their hearts to her, naming her Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale for their mothers.

When she was three years old, Claudia fell in love with unicorns. She was a voracious listener while they read every story that ever had a unicorn in it. She watched The Last Unicorn and every episode of My Little Pony because there were a few unicorns. She had a lot of opinions about that though. She had stuffed animals that were bigger than her and pillows in the shape of the mythological creature as well as wallpaper and bedding and clothes but she didn’t want to believe that it wasn’t real. She lived in a house with magic and werewolves and werecoyotes so she didn’t see why not unicorns. They were so much like horses it was ridiculous to say they weren’t real.

They were coming up on her fifth birthday and the only thing on Claudia’s list was a real live unicorn. That’s all she wanted and Derek was having a hard time convincing her to pick something else and Stiles wasn’t helping.

“Baby, unicorns aren’t real,” Derek said for the thousandth time.

“Says the born werewolf,” Stiles snorted.

“Have you seen a unicorn then?” Derek snarked at his husband. Sometimes he wondered how they ever made it so long without killing each other but here they were, forever annoying each other. Then again, Stiles made Derek happier than he’d ever been when he wasn’t being an annoying little shit.

“No, because they only seek out virgins or ‘the innocent’ and I haven’t been that for a long time,” Stiles waggled his brows comically and Derek leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re an idiot, no wonder they don’t come to you.”

“Ha!” Stiles said, pointing at Derek in success, “So they are real!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “You find one for your daughter’s birthday then and don’t blame me when you can’t do it. I tried to warn you both.”

Stiles nodded and Derek pressed a kiss to Claudia’s forehead.

“Daddy, if Tata finds me a unicorn, what are you going to get me?”

“Somewhere to keep it,” Derek said with a smile.

Derek truthfully already found a playset with unicorns and a enclosure that was about three-square foot area. The unicorns were something he had to search for to put the set together. It was more involved than the stuffed animals that she had and hopefully she would enjoy it. Even if they weren’t real.

The pack kids came over to celebrate Claudia’s birthday and everything was unicorn themed, causing the little girl to squeal happily at the plates and the decorations and the cake and everything in their backyard. And the day was a rousing success even without the ‘real live unicorn’.

She loved her present from Derek and Stiles didn’t say anything about his real unicorn present until they were sending everyone home. Claudia was putting everything away in her bedroom when Stiles walked in and sat down on Claudia’s bed. Derek watched his husband closely, wondering what kind of shenanigans he had up his checkered sleeves.

Claudia got finished putting everything away and when she turned around, she crossed her arms and waited. Derek couldn’t help but smile then watched as Stiles waved his hands around a little just to build the tension and something appeared in front of him, hanging in the air. It started as nothing more than a bit of smoke then it built on itself, taking shape.

“Stiles? What’s the plan here?” Derek asked.

“Shh,” Stiles said kept doing whatever he was doing while Claudia lost interest and started looking around her room, maybe wondering where she was going to set up the little unicorn toys that she got and Derek was watching her when there was a little thump and they both turned as there was a little whinny. Derek and Claudia both looked down to see a unicorn. It wasn’t much larger than the toys that Derek found for her at about maybe eight inches, it had a white coat and a silver with pink streaked mane. It had pink hooves and a little heart on one of its haunches. And it had a little horn.

“Stiles! What the hell?”

“Language!” Stiles responded grinning, “It’s real here and it will be tangible only when Claudia thinks about it. Kind of like an imaginary friend that’s not imaginary though she won’t be able to conjure it out of the house. It wasn’t going to make messes in the house and she already has everything she needs for it.”

Derek rubbed his forehead, thank goodness that Stiles’s abilities had limitations because explaining a real pocket-sized unicorn to their normal friends didn’t sound like fun. Not that they had a lot of so called ‘normal friends’ but it did happen and Claudia spent time with normal kids.

Claudia was so shocked she wasn’t screaming yet but it was going to hurt when she did so he kissed her on the top of her head and headed out of the room. He stuck his fingers in his ears just as the spine-tingling shriek came out of the bedroom and Stiles laughed excitedly.

That was the sound of a happy daughter and a pleased father and no matter how weird their lives were because of Derek being a werewolf or Stiles being a Spark, it didn’t really matter because their daughter was happy and safe.

The next couple of weeks were the hardest because Claudia took her little unicorn – she named it Yuna – everywhere she could. The other pack kids wanted one of their own and soon Derek was tripping over unicorns, dragons, puppies and kittens, there was every kind of animal underfoot all the freaking time and soon Derek was yelling at Stiles for it.

“You need to stop making them for everyone!”

“Are you sad because you don’t have your own?” Stiles asked, giving him a little wink.

Derek glared at his husband, “No, I don’t want one of my own! I want to stop tripping over a bunch of children that aren’t mine, and I don’t want to squash another one of the imaginary pets that you keep making them. Do you know how many times I’ve been called ‘mean’ ‘horrible’ and so on.”

Stiles snorted, “You don’t care that the pack kids are here, you love them almost as much as you love Claud.”

Derek shrugged because he wasn’t going to try to convince his husband of the lie, “Yeah that’s true but enough with the magical pets. Yuna is fine though I am calling bullshit on ‘finding a real unicorn’ when you make it magically. Just, please find something else for the other children, I am really sick of them crying because I am not looking down at my feet at all times. In my own house.”

Stiles nodded, “Okay, I promise I won’t make anymore and I will just ‘run out of energy’ to make the other kid’s pets. I can find some other way for them all to play when they are here. Okay?”

Derek leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s lips, “Thank you. Sometimes being your partner leaves a lot to be desired.”

Stiles looked stung, “Excuse you.”

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug trying to soothe a bit of the sting but being honest, “Sometimes we get stuck in these roles with the pack and with Claud and I don’t like always being the ‘serious’ parent. I want to be the fun parent sometimes.”

Stiles hummed, “Maybe I can make one more imaginary friend and you can go play with your daughter, you can be the silly parent.”

“Only if it’s a boy looking unicorn,” Derek said and Stiles pulled away.

“You got it my love, one boy looking unicorn coming up.”

When Derek showed Claudia his matching unicorn, they all sat down on the floor and played for hours. Being the fun dad every once in a while, was good for all of them, Derek thought as they played well into the evening until Stiles came to split them up and get Claudia ready for bed. When Claudia fell asleep, Yuna disappeared into mist and Derek’s unicorn went with it.

“Until next time, little one,” Derek whispered and walked Stiles out of their daughter’s bedroom and towards their own.


End file.
